Het Strand
by AsiAnGurLTjUh
Summary: Bennie goed om samenvattingen te schrijven dus moe je ff lezen. maar dit schreef ik toen ik 10 jaar waz... dus let nie op spelfouten
1. Deel 01

In de rustige middag zet Minako haar CD op. Ze had gisteren een CD gebrand met muziek die ze leuk vindt. En ging ook nog op computer spelen. Ze zat maar te surfen en luisteren dat ze zelf haar moeder niet hoort:   
"Minako!?!? Minako hoor je me!?!?!" En haar moeder zet de CD-speler uit.   
"Huh? Oh hoi mam, ik zag je niet." zei Minako.   
"Ja en je luistert ook niet", zei de moeder, "ik wil dat je boodschappen doet."   
"Wat! Nee dan kan nu niet. Ik heb zo een afspraak met mijn Usagi, Ami enzo." roept Minako uit. "Nou als je snel doet mist je het niet." glimlacht haar moeder.   
"Maar.. Maar ik moet nog omkleden." zei Minako.   
"Als je toch op de computer zit kan je toch gaan, want je gaat niet op de computer wanneer je moet omkleden. Dus geen smoesjes. En ga boodschappen doen." zei haar moeder.   
"Oke jij wint weer," zei Minako met een chagrijnige toon. Minako zet de computer uit, en gaat naar de supermarkt. En koopt wat haar moeder heeft gevraagd.   
Ze kijkt naar haar horloge: "Oh nee! Het is al half 2. Ik moet snel gaan." En rent naar huis. "Hier is je boodschappen ik ga me ff omkleden en ik ga!" roept ze. Ze kleed zich snel om en neemt haar spullen mee en gaat naar Usagi. En belt aan.   
"Sorry dat ik laat bent." hijgt Minako. "Geeft niet want Rei moet ook nog komen."zei Usagi en de andere. "Is ze er nog niet? Ik dacht dat ik nog wel de laatste was." zei Minako.   
"Nou dat bent je tenminste niet," zei Usagi. Na een paar minuten kwam Rei ook opdagen.   
"Wat ben je laat vandaag, Rei." zei Makoto.   
"Ik moest nog boodschappen doen van mijn opa. Maar we kunnen gaan." zei Rei.   
"Ja gelukkig wel, ik wacht hier al de hele tijd," zei ChibiUsa. Ze moeten erom lachen.   
"Oke dan kunnen we gaan," zei Mamoru. Ze rennen naar de bus die op hun wachten. En iedereen zat op een plekje. Usagi en Mamoru gingen naast elkaar zitten natuurlijk. Ami en Setsuna en Luna op hun schoot. Minako en Rei, met Artemis op Minako's schoot. Makoto en Chibi Chibi. Haruka en Michiru en Hotaru en ChibiUsa en Diana op hun schoot. Het was niet een lange reis. En ze waren er al snel.   
"Wat een heerlijke dag om naar het strand te gaan." zei Hotaru. "En te blijven slapen" riep ChibiUsa lachend. Iedereen nemen hun rugzakken en tassen mee naar de hotel naast het strand naar hun kamer. ChibiChibi, Hotaru en ChibiUsa gingen samen op een kamer maar dan 3 aparte bedden. De andere hebben een eigen kamer. Toen ze klaar waren met alles, uitpakken enzo gingen ze naar het strand. ChibiChibi, Hotaru en ChibiUsa waren erg snel klaar en dus gingen ze snel naar het strand. Ze spartelen het water tegen elkaar. En daar komen Minako en Rei ook nog. En ChibiUsa, Hotaru, ChibiChibi en Rei gingen op Minako het water gooien. En Minako goooi het terug.   
En op het moment kwam er een flits. "Aaahh!" riepen ze.   
"Hahahaha ik heb ff een foto gemaakt." zei Makoto lachend. En legt het op het tafeltje. En toen ze bij het water stond kwam er water op haar af. ChibiUsa, Hotaru, ChibiChibi, Minako en Rei gooien het water tegen Makoto.   
"Aaah! Help help, nee hou op!" riep Makoto en rent verder. Ze moeten lachen en lachen. Ami komt er rustig aan met een boek bij zich. En ging rustig zitten. En ChibiUsa, Hotaru, ChibiChibi, Minako en Rei gingen allemaal in het rond staan en Minako zegt: "He, zullen we Ami foppen?"   
En de andere: "Ja dat doen we!"   
"Maar wat gaan we haar doen?"vroeg ChibiChibi.   
"Hmmm... Eigenlijk wat denk je?" vroeg Minako. "Ehm... Water?" antwoordt ChibiChibi.   
"Ja natuurlijk!" riep Minako. En Minako pakt een emmer en vulde met ijskoud water. En ging met de andere boven Ami staan, er was daar een soort nog een boven laag met een hek erom heen dat je zo op de trap naar boven kan. En riepen: "Ami doe je boek es weg!"   
"Waarom!?!?" riep Ami terug.   
"Doe het gewoon. Please" riepen ze.   
"Oke oke..." riep Ami terug. Toen ze juist het boek weg legt kwam er ijskoud stromend water op haar heel lijf....  
  
Dat was de eerste deel. Dus kijkt de volgende keer maar weer ^_^ 


	2. Deel 02

"Hahahahaha" lachen Makoto en de andere hard. Ami ging hun achterna. Haruka en Michiru kwam aanlopen toen ze net zagen dat Ami achter Minako, ChibiUsa, Hotaru, ChibiChibi, Makoto na rende. "Wat heeft Ami nou weer?" vroeg Haruka aan Makoto die net langs kwam aanrennen.   
"Nou de andere hebben een emmer ijskoude water op Ami gegooid. En nu is Ami kwaad" lacht Makoto. En rende verder want Ami was al bijna weer bij Makoto.   
"Maar jij hebt toch niks gedaan?'vroeg Michiru aan Makoto die weer langs kwam.   
"Ik lachte mee eigenlijk dat vond ze ook niet leuk" lachte Makoto steeds. En rende weer. Toen kwam Setsuna aanlopen met een paraplu, het schijnt nog al een beetje vel. Na een paar minuten is Ami alweer over heen. En leest een boek. ChibiUsa, Hotaru, Minako, ChibiChibi, Minako en Rei gingen ff rusten. Daarna kwam Usagi aan rennen met een zwemband.   
"Wat is er, Usagi?" vroeg Setsuna.   
"Niks, ik wou ff snel naar het zee wat dan?" vroeg Usagi. Na wat Usagi zei, valde Setsuna. En ze kwam weer overeind en zei:" Niks hoor, het lijkt net of er iets ernstig aan komt. Ga maar weer.." Usagi ging weer verder rennen met haar zwemband.   
Rei moest lachen toen Usagi aankwam lopen met haar zwemband.   
"Usagi kan je nog steeds niet zwemmen?" vroeg Rei. "Nee nou en! Of ChibiUsa dat al kan." zei Usagi.   
"Nou let maar dan goed op, Usagi, ik ga Hotaru, ChibiUsa en ChibiChibi zwemmen leren." zei Rei met een grijns. Na een paar minuten leren ChibiUsa, Hoaru en ChibiChibi zwemmen van Rei.  
Rei leert ChibiUsa, Hotaru en ChibiChibi al snel zwemmen. Na een uur kunnen ze zwemmen.   
"Erg bedankt, Rei" piepte ChibiChibi. "He Usagi! Wat zeg je ervan? ChibiUsa kan zwemmen. Hahaha!" riep Rei. Usagi was kwaad.   
"Minako kan je goed zwemmen? vroeg Usagi.   
"Ja natuurlijk ik ben de beste, natuurlijk ben ik met volleyballen het allerbeste." zei Minako. "Oke durf jij een wedstrijdje te spelen met Rei, of ben je bang?" zei Usagi.   
"Natuurljk ben ik niet bang! Kom maar op." riep Minako uit.   
"Oke, Rei! Durft jij tegen Minako te zwemmem, maar je hoeft niet als je niet durft" grijnste Usagi. "Natuurlijk durf ik wel!!" zei Rei eigenwijs.   
"Oke we doen het zo. Eerst gaan julllie een rondje zwemmen daar. Zie je die pjjl?" zei Usagi. Ze knikken.   
"Oke van hier ga je naar het pijl en daarna weer hierheen. Wie het eerst terug komt wint. Maar we hebben ook een tweede spel en een derde spel, alleen daar heb ik niks over gezegd." zei Usagi. Ze giegelde.. "Oke de tweede spel gaan jullie volleyballen. En de derde is een zandkasteel maken.. Kunnen jullie dat?" zei Usagi. "Natuurlijk!" zeiden ze tegelijk. Minako en Rei gingen naast elkaar staan.   
"Op je plaats en..... START!" riep Usagi. Minako en Rei zwemmen hard tegen hard. Rei was ietsie sneller en gingen eerderlangs het pijl heen. Maar al snel kwam Minako weer. Maar alweer ging Rei weer wat sneller.... Op dat moment kwam Mamoru eraan. Rei moest blozen en ging langzamer. En Minako ging sneller en wint het wedstrijd.   
"Hahaha Rei jammer voor je ik heb lekker gewonnen!" riep Minako uit. "Bij het volleyballen mag je een partner uit zoeken. Het maakt nie uit wie. Als de partner weigert dan moet je een andere kiezen." zei Usagi.   
Rei riep snel Mamoru. "Ehm.. Rei ik ga niet" zei Mamoru. "Ik neem Haruka" zei Minako. Haruka kwam en knikte. "Dan neem ik ehm... Makoto" zei Rei. "Allright!" zei Makoto.   
"Tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!" deed het fluitje van Usagi. En het was begonnen. Minako is erg goed in Voleyballen en het spel was na een uur uit. Minako en Haruka had gewonnen.   
"Hahaha ik heb lekker gewonnen! Alweer! Bedankt Haruka voor je hulp! Nu de derde nog" zei Minako. "Ja de derde nog en dat telt voor twee. Duzz als Rei wint moet er nog een spel komen. Maar als Minako wint niet." zei Usagi, "en je krijgt maar 3 uren om eraan te werken. Dus beginnen maar!" Minako en Rei werken erg hard voor het zandkasteel. Maar ze kunnen elkaar gelukkig niet na-apen, want er zit een huisje tussen hun. Zodat ze niet elkaar kunnen na-apen. Na een uur of twee waren de twee zandkastelen erg mooi geworden maar ze warewn nog niet af. Toen de drie uren voorbij waren, waren de twee zandkastelen net klaar. Setsuna, Michiru, Makoto waren jury....  
  
Wil je weten wie gewonnen heeft? Dan zal ik zeggen je moet maar even geduld hebben ^_^ 


	3. Deel 03

De jury denken na en fluisteren tegen elkaar. Setsuna ging staan en zei: "Allebei de zandkastelen zijn erg mooi. Ieder heeft ramen deuren enzo gemaakt. Maar toch is er een winnares. En dat is Rei! Gefeliciteerd Rei." Rei maakt een vreugde sprongetje.   
"Jammer voor je maar ik heb dit keer gewonnen!" zei Rei.   
"He Rei wacht ff er is nog een spel vergeet dat niet. "zei Usagi, "de laatste spel is vanaf hier rennen naar dat berg. Het duurt wel een tijdje dat jullie klaar zijn maar we wachten wel. En weer eerste terug is de winnares. En ze krijgt dan een caudeautje wanneer we terug gaan naar Tokyo." Usagi kijkt hun aan.   
"Oke ik doe het" zeiden ze tegelijk.   
"Oke op je plaats en start!" zei Usagi. Minako begon eerst zacht te rennen. Rei ging eerst gewoon snel rennen en na een uur waren ze bij het berg maar eerst was rei er eerder dus toen Minako net er was was Rei ff rusten.   
Maar Minako ging gewoon verder en riep nog: "Lekker rustig doen in het begin, en je bent veel sneller dan bij het laatst" En ze lacht. Rei ging verder maar ze kwam niet bij Minako. Toen ze bij het Finish was waren de andere al Minako aan het feliciteren.   
"Gefeliciteerd Minako" zei Rei en schudt haar hand. "Je hebt goed gespeeld Rei" zei Minako.   
"Oke we gaan nu eten, mijn maag knort al" zei Usagi. En iedereen moest lachen.   
In het hotel gingen ze naar het restaurant. Toen ze klaar waren met eten gingen ChibiUsa, Hotaru, ChibiChibi naar hun kamer. "He zullen we een grap uithalen met Usagi?" vroeg ChibiUsa grijsend. "Ja dat wordt leuk, ChibiUsa!" zei Hotaru.   
"Wat gaan we dan met haar doen?" vroeg ChibiChibi.   
"Nou heel simpel, ehmm... euh.... Nou ik weet niet!" zei ChibiUsa met een zucht.   
"Hehe ChibiUsa relax"zei Hotaru.  
"Jaja"zei ChibiUsa. Toen was ChibiUsa stijf stil.   
En zei op een gek toon: "He misschien weet ik het wel. We doen het zo..." ChibiUsa fluisterde de hele tijd en ging zo maar verder tot ze uit was. "Oke we wachten morgen wel af." zei ChibiUsa. Ze keek naar de klok. "12 uur, ff snel slapen" dacht ze.  
Op een nieuwe morgen was ChibiUsa vroeg wakker.   
Ze keek naar de klok "6 uur, zo vroeg?" dacht ze. Ze was nog wat erg moe. Dus ging ze verder slapen. Maar na een minuut of 20 werd ze alweer wakker.   
Ze keek weer naar de klok "6 uur en 21 minuten." zei ze. Ze ging haar badjas halen. En keek naar de andere die nog rustig slapen. Ze ging op een stoel zitten en keek nog ff naar hun. En viel in slaap.   
Ze werd wakker in haar droom "Huh? Waar ben ik?" zei ze. "Dit is je droom." zei iemand. ChibiUsa schrok van het stem.   
"W-w-wie b-b-ben je?" vroeg ze.   
"Ach, ik ben je droom gedachte." zei het stem weer, hij keek op zijn horloge.  
"Oeps het is alweer tijd om wakker te worden."zei hij. En ChibiUsa werd plotseling wakker. "Wat een gek droom.." zei ze.   
"Wat heb je dan gedroomd Chibi"vroeg Hotaru die net wakker werd. "Oh goedemorgen Hotaru. Ik heb gedroomd da ik met mijn droom gedachte zit te praten." zei ChibiUsa.   
"Ik ook." zei Hotaru verbaasd.   
"Huh? Wat is er? Oh ik heb een gek droom mang." zei ChibiChibi.   
"Wat heb je gedroomd "vroeg ChibiUsa verbazend.   
"Dat ik met mijn gedachten zit te praten terwijl ik eerst rustig zit te dromen." zei ChibiChibi. "Da had ik ook, maar ik zat niet rustig te dromen eerst" zei ChibiUsa.   
"Ik had eerst wel een rustig droom maar toen praatte ik zomaar met mijn gedachten" zei Hotaru.  
Er klopte iemand op de deur.   
ChibiUsa deed de deur open. Het was Usagi. En toen fluisterde ChibiUsa in Hotaru en Hotaru ChibiChibi. Ze grinnikte even.   
"Wat is er? En we gaan ontbijten." vroeg Usagi.   
"Nee niks. Niks bijzonder." zei Hotaru en ChibiUsa. Ze gingen uit het kamer. Bij het ontbijttafel gingen ze rustig eten. Toen de drie(ChibiUsa, Hotaru en ChibiChibi) klaar waren gingen ze snel naar het strand.   
Ze pakten een 3 emmers, schep en een stok. Van het eerste emmer nem ze ijskoud water en de tweede zand. Ze scheppen het zand in de tweede emmer. Toen het klaar waren gingen ze wat zand en ijskoud water ind e derde emmer doen. Ze gingen roeren met het stok. Erg smakelijk leek het ook niet... Toen kwam Usagi net op het moment wanneer ze klaar waren. "Net op tijd" fluisterde Chibiusa.... 


	4. Deel 04

A/N: Sowwy voor een lange tijd! Bedank SailorV voor het reviewen ^^   
Ik kon heel lang nix bedenk duz heb ik toch maar opgezet ^^  
Mayb later much more ^^ ;)  
  
ChibiUsa rende naar Usagi. "Usagi, jij wilt toch mooi zijn?"vroeg ChibiUsa.   
"Ja! Wat dan wat dan?" vroeg Usagi terug. Je moet ff hier liggen dan doe ik wel de rest.." zei ChibiUsa. Usagi ging liggen. "Doe je ogen maar dicht Usagi"zei ChibiUsa.   
Met zelfgemaakte modder ging ChibiUsa op Usagi's gezicht smeren en armen, benen enzo. "Je moet hier 15 minuutjes wachten en zondere te praten en bewegen en dat begin af nu" zei ChibiUsa serieus.   
En toen ging ze naar Hotaru en ChibiChibi rennen. Ze moest lachen.   
"Hahaha ze is echt gefopt man!" zei ChibiUsa lachend. Hotaru ging erheen ff kijken. "He Usagi wat heb jij nou? Modder? Hahaha" zei Hotaru. Hotaru moet erg lachen, maar wanneer ChibiChibi ook nog kwam. Is het gelach harder.   
Usagi was erg kwaad en zei boos: "Hou toch op met jullie kleppen!"   
"He? Usagi je mag niks zeggen wanneer je mooi wilt zijn." zei ChibiUsa rustig. "Maar.." zei Usagi. "Niks te maren.. Ga liggen als je mooi wilt zijn en zeg niks!" zei ChibiUsa.   
Hotaru fluisterde tegen ChibiChibi: "He ChibiUsa is nu de baas, cool he?" "Ja zeker wel." fluisterde ze terug. Na vijftien minuutjes kwam ChibiUsa met een shampoo mee terug. Ze wist wel dat Usagi in slaap viel. ChibiUsa stroomde wat water op de haar. En smeerde wat shampoo in haar haar. En spoelde weer eraf met water. Het ws helemaal oranje geworden. En ging toen Usagi wakker maken. "Usagi?! Usagi wakker worden.." zei ze. Usagi werd een beetje wakker. "Is het al klaar?" vroeg ze. "Ja." zei ze. Ze gaapte even. "Ga maar nu je wassen enne kom dan weer terug." zei ChibiUsa.   
Usagi ging doen wat ChibiUsa zegt.   
"AAAAAH!!!!!!!! CHIBIUSA!" riep Usagi.   
"Oeps! Ik ga maar weer. De modder was erg hard al dus bye bye!" zei ChibiUsa.   
ChibiUsa was al weg en Usagi kwam net.   
"WAAR IS CHIBIUSA?!?!" vroeg Usagi hard. "Ergens op de wereld, hihi" zei Hotaru lachend.   
"LACH JIJ MAAR! MAAR DIT IS ECHT NIET LEUK!!" zei Usagi. Hotaru en ChibiChibi lachen nog harder. Toen kwam Minako en Rei aanlopen toen ze Usagi zagen riepen ze: "He waar ging Usagi heen?" vroeg Rei lachend.   
"Uhmm.. Welke Usagi bedoel je? Die rots of de echte?" vroeg Hotaru lachend.   
"Ik denk dat ik wel over die rots hebt" zei Rei lachend.   
"Wat doe je erin Usagi" vroeg Minako. "CHIBIUSA HEEFT DIT GEDAAN!!" riep Usagi.   
"Je hoeft ook niet zo hard te schreeuwen!" zei Minako.   
ChibiUsa kwam lachend kijken, maar liet zich niet zien.   
"AH! DAAR BEN JE CHIBIUSA!" riep Usagi boos die het toch zag. "Veel plezier en geluk ChibiUsa" zei Rei. "GEEN GELUK GEEN PLEZIER BEDOEL JE!!!!" zei Usagi hard. "Why?" zei Rei. "Ik vind dit wel leuk" zei Makoto. Usagi ging achter ChibiUsa rennen en ChibiUsa rende natuurlijk weg.   
  
Hoe het verder gaat zie je next time. Ik kon nix meer bedenken daalom dat ie zo weinig is... 


End file.
